Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a robot and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a robot that checks an intention of a user to provide a service in a forcible movement situation, and a controlling method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The development of robot technologies has generalized supplies of robots in specialized academic fields, industry fields requiring a large-scale workforce, and general homes. A service robot providing housework services, a cleaning robot, a pet robot, etc. have been mainly supplied to users.
It is important for a robot to provide a user with a service to check a location of the robot and an intention of the user. According to an existing robot technology, if a location of a robot is forcibly moved, the moved location of the robot is not accurately determined, and a service that is being performed is initialized.
Also, if the user forcibly moves the location of the robot, an existing performed service proceeds in a changed location, and thus an intention of the user to move the location of the robot is not reflected. Therefore, the user feels uncomfortable with moving the robot and then resetting a desired service.